


Boys Will Be Boys

by Scottsborough



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Daddy Kink, Fuckbuddies, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottsborough/pseuds/Scottsborough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff likes to play with his toys and Gavin has grown to enjoy his position as such. <br/>But when Michael gets thrown into the mix, things start to fall apart in Gavin's perfect little world. </p>
<p>Gavin is pissed. <br/>Michael is confused. <br/>And Geoff doesn't give a shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all started

Michael wasn't entirely sure how this had happened. He knew about Geoff and Gavin’s relationship as they weren’t very subtle about it but he had no idea he would be dragged into the mess. 

 

The office was pretty quiet that morning. Jack and Ryan were with their families, Ray was no where to be seen and Gavin was home sick. Michael was just finishing up his latest rage video and was walking out the door when he heard a noise from upstairs. He knew the only other person in the office at the time was Geoff, so he ventured up the stairs to find his boss. Geoff’s voice was coming from a small office that was normally used for storage. Michael raised an eyebrow at this. If Geoff was hiding in a glorified storage closet he must be up to something. 

 

Michael slowly walked up to the door and rested his head against the wood, listening in on Geoff. 

 

“That’s right. I’m gonna beat your ass when I get home.” 

 

Well that was NOT what Michael was expecting. He felt a blush creep its way up his neck and onto his cheeks. Had he just eavesdropped on Geoff having phone sex with Griffon? Michael went to move away from the door when he heard, “You little fucker, you know you’re not even sick.” Well then. That answered that question. So Gavin had lied about being sick and Geoff just found out. Michael calmed slightly. 

 

“Yeah, we’ll see how sick you are when I bend you over the dining room table and fuck your ass until you’re screaming. Then maybe when you come in tomorrow with no voice, you can tell everyone you have strep throat.”

 

Michael paled visibly. He was frozen in place and had no time to react when he heard Geoff get up and open the door. Michael stayed very still and slowly looked up to see Geoff staring down at him. Geoff grinned and said, “Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

 

Michael gulped. 

 

So that’s how it had started.

 

It had been a few months since then and things had taken a turn for the interesting. Geoff had started teasing Michael more and more, flirting with him in public and exchanging quick gropes in empty hallways. At first Gavin seemed to enjoy the idea of another person to play with. That was until he realized that Michael was getting a lot of Geoff’s attention and eventually the brit came to the conclusion that Michael had to go. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Michael as a person, he was just getting in the way. At least, that’s how Gavin saw it.. 

 

In reality, Geoff was an interesting case. Geoff was married. He had a child. But his wife knew about his “toys” and she let him play. Geoff didn’t date guys, he owned them. And thus, Gavin and Michael weren’t his boyfriends. They were his pets. When Gavin and Geoff were together, Gavin wasn’t to call him by his name. He was to call him “Daddy”. It was actually Gavin’s choice to use that term. Geoff saw no harm in it so it stuck. Michael on the other hand wasn’t so eager, he was practically forced to refer to Geoff as “Sir” after absolutely rejecting “Master”. Geoff was alright with this though, because it was fun to have a submissive like Gavin, but it was more fun to break someone like Michael. It wasn’t long until Michael relaxed into his role. Every time Geoff would do something well, Michael would congratulate him for it. The younger male praised Geoff for every little thing he did and Gavin was having none of it. The brit was sick and tired of Michael being at his boss’ beck and call. Michael did everything for Geoff and Gavin was done. 

 

One warm Summer day, Gavin managed to corner Michael in the office kitchen. 

 

“Look, I’m just sick of you running around after him and doing everything he tells you to do!” Gavin was practically yelling. 

 

Michael glared, “Why?! That’s what you do!” 

 

Gavin huffed angrily and pointed an accusatory finger at Michael, “Just sod off! We were fine without you, and we don’t need you now!” He turned and walked out.

 

“FINE!” Michael yelled after him. 

 

The ginger haired lad slumped down in a seat at the table and buried his face in his hands, letting out a loud groan. Not long after, Geoff walked into the kitchen and stepped up behind Michael, resting his hands on the younger man’s shoulders and gently massaging them. 

Michael slowly lifted his head and leaned back until the top of it rested against Geoff’s chest. Geoff chuckled lowly and said, “I don’t think that went well at all”. 

 

Michael groaned again and scrunched up his face in frustration. “I don’t know what to do! I didn’t mean to fuck shit up!” He gritted his teeth.

 

Geoff leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Michael’s temple and moved to whisper in his ear, “The best way to deal with Gavin is to get even with him”. Michael opened his eyes to look up at the ceiling, eyebrows furrowed. “Get even? Like how?”

 

Geoff straightened up and looked down into Michael’s eyes with a glint of mischievousness in his own. “Make it a challenge. He thinks you’re moving into his spot right? Then do just that. Make him fight for it. That’ll get him going.” 

 

Michael stood up and turned to Geoff, “You think that’ll work? Won’t that just piss him off more?” Geoff shrugged. “It’s worth a try. If it doesn’t work then I’ll step in and deal with it myself.” 

 

Michael thought about it and nodded with a grin, “Alright. He wants to be a pissy little bitch? I’ll give him a reason to be one!” 

 

And with that the game was on.


	2. The Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff presents Michael with a challenge and in retaliation the lad puts on a show.   
> Geoff sits back and enjoys, while the rest of the boys watch in confused arousal.

It started out innocent enough.

 

Michael would show up early just to spend extra time with Geoff before everyone else arrived and Gavin would be pissed because that was HIS time with Geoff.

 

Michael would stay late if Geoff needed help with something, using the time to flirt shamelessly with his boss. He’d openly drape himself over Geoff while he was editing videos, making sure to peer over his shoulder at Gavin’s irate expression before whispering something dirty into Geoff’s ear while keeping eye contact with the brit. 

 

The situation escalated steadily and everyone else in the office paid no heed because they were used to Geoff and his sexual exploits. They knew the drill, if the boss wants to fuck his employees, you let him or you face his wrath. 

 

So everyone pretty much ignored the way Michael would “accidentally” fall into Geoff’s lap while walking by or how he would eat that popsicle a little too seductively. Michael had all the cards and he was playing them expertly. Which left Gavin in a fit of rage and Geoff with a raging hard on. 

 

Geoff decided to see just how committed he was to this act. They were all sitting around the office, having just finished a let’s play recording, when Geoff leaned back in his chair and sighed loudly. 

 

“Long day Geoff?” Ray asked. Geoff grinned over to him and proceeded to stretch. He played it up as much as he could, making loud groaning noises and letting his shirt rise up to reveal a small patch of skin right above his pants. After he had relaxed back into his normal sitting position, Geoff cleared his throat and said, “You know what I could really go for right now?” There was a collective grunt in response from the rest of the Achievement Hunters in question as to what Geoff was hinting at so he spoke up, “A blow job”.

 

Ryan choked on his drink and coughed awkwardly, wiping at his face while shooting Geoff a glare. They all knew that Geoff had a thing going with Team Nice Dynamite, but here? In the office? In front of them? Jack shifted, slightly uncomfortably in his seat while Ray seemed genuinely intrigued by the idea. Geoff grinned and slouched in his chair subtly pushing his crotch forward into Michael’s general direction. He sighed again in the most melodramatic way possible. 

 

Michael’s eyes widened and he gulped slightly. 

 

Was Geoff expecting him to go down on him here in the middle of the office? Was this some sort of test? Jones was about to chicken out when he looked over at Gavin who was watching Geoff intently.

 

Despite having the Brit’s undivided attention, Geoff seemed to only be acknowledging Michael. The lad shifted slightly in his seat, trying to decide if he was really willing to go this far in his boss’ game. 

 

The tension in the room was viscous and before anyone could make a move, Ray spoke up, “Well that’s nice Geoff. Don’t expect me to do it.”

 

Everyone exchanged a small chuckle and Jack and Ryan used that opportunity to collect their things and leave. They didn’t have a problem with their fellow Gent’s sexual exploits but they would rather not be present should they take place. 

 

Then it was just the three men and their new voyeur. It was a stand-off and no one was willing to make the first move. 

 

Geoff put his hands behind his head and stared Michael down. The lad had to make his move and quick. He glanced at Gavin who was entranced by Geoff, then at Ray who was on the edge of his seat, no longer trying to mask his interest in the situation unfolding in front of him, and then finally back at Geoff.

 

With a small noise of desperation, Jones dropped to his knees fluidly and crawled towards Geoff. Ray’s mouth dropped open but no noise came out. Gavin went rigid, unable to look away from what was about to happen. 

 

Geoff watched Michael approach him with a predatory gaze until Michael was right between his spread legs. The older man reached down and thread his fingers through the brunette’s hair and pulled him closer to the growing erection in his pants. Michael sucked in a shaky breath and exhaled over Geoff’s crotch, the warmth sending a shiver down Geoff’s spine. The older man reached down and toyed with the button on his jeans while looking down at Michael with a lopsided grin. Michael made a slight needy noise in the back of his throat that he would deny adamantly later and in that second Geoff looked up and locked eyes with Gavin.

 

In a flash Gavin was up and out the door, knocking over his chair with the force of his exit. Michael pulled away from his Boss’s lap quickly, breathing heavily and Geoff sat up straight in his chair looking like he was about to run after the fleeing lad. Neither of them moved. A few moments passed before anyone made a noise. 

Ray leaned back in his chair and laughed, “I love my job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is a go-go.   
> What do you think so far? Is it a worthy read? Any suggestions?  
> Lemme know! 
> 
> Also sorry to those who came here for Michael/Gavin. It will come eventually I promise but it's just too much fun to have them hate each other for now. After all, nothing is better than angry hate!sex :D
> 
> \- Scotty
> 
> Tumblr: Scottsboroughsparksten.tumblr.com  
> Blog: Scottslandyard.weebly.com

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction ever written and posted so hopefully it's not complete shit. 
> 
> It's still a work in progress so let's see how this plays out together! Not even I know where it's going from here!   
> Aren't adventures fun?
> 
> \- Scotty 
> 
> Also if you'd like to contact me, I can be found at: Scottsboroughsparksten.tumblr.com or Scottslandyard.weebly.com


End file.
